Laptop computers are portable computers that generally operate from either external or portable power sources. Conventional laptop computers typically have a base pivotally connected to a display housing. The base typically includes a primary input device, such as a keyboard, and a secondary input device, such as a computer mouse, roller ball or touch pad. The display housing typically includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other type of display. To access the keyboard and the display, a user positions the base on a surface (e.g., the user's lap or a fixed surface) and opens the computer by pivoting the display housing away from the base. To close and easily transport the computer after use, the user pivots the display housing toward the base and secures the housing to the base.
In conventional laptop computers, the base typically has a small, flat lower surface that rests on the user's legs or another surface when the computer is in use. One drawback with such a conventional laptop computer base is that it may be uncomfortable to use. For example, the small lower surface distributes the weight of the laptop computer over a relatively small area of the user's legs. Furthermore, it may be difficult or awkward to support the computer on the user's lap. For example, to adequately support the computer on the user's lap, the user's legs must be squeezed together to provide a platform for the base. Such a leg position is generally uncomfortable and difficult to maintain for long periods of time. Thus, users are likely to shift either the computer or their legs in a manner that disrupts operation of the computer or increases the likelihood that the computer may fall from their laps.
Another drawback with the conventional laptop base is that it is difficult to balance the base on the user's legs. For example, because the laptop base generally contacts only a small portion of the user's legs, the laptop computer may be easily dislodged from the user's lap. Furthermore, because the base is typically made from a hard, smooth plastic, the laptop computer may slide off the user's lap, and damage the computer and/or data stored on the computer. Such a conventional laptop computer may be particularly likely to slide from the user's lap when it is used in airplanes, buses or other cramped and crowded environments where the computer and/or the user may be jostled.